


Ghosts of Hokages past

by Darkus04



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: I love the character Tsunade. Sexy, powerful, confident, just the ultimate in feminine power. There have been lots of pics featuring her being the object of leering by the male characters, so I thought I'd do one to. While all my students are taking their finals, I'm busy drawing and inking. I love how her grandfather is covering his eyes and Kushina dragging Minato away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ghosts of Hokages past

" alt="IMAGE_DESCRIPTION" />


End file.
